


The Start of It All

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: His Little Slut [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Amputation, Amputation Kink, Amputee, Car Accidents, Kidnapping, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 17:16:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20624660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: Harley's been in a car crash bad enough for the doctor's to amputate his leg. And with that comes Brandon's spiral downwards.





	The Start of It All

**Author's Note:**

> This is fucking weird, bro.

“Get yourself  _ together _ ,” Brandon snapped, splashing cold water on his face and glaring at himself in the mirror. “What the absolute fuck is  _ wrong _ with you?”

He heaved a long tired sigh, glancing over his shoulder to double check that the door was locked. Although it wasn’t like Harley could get up out of the hospital bed and walk over by himself.

Brandon gripped the edge of the sink harder, willing his erection away and wondering what the fuck was wrong with him for getting a fucking boner every time the doctor’s changed Harley’s bandages at the incision sight.

Brandon and Harley were young, both in their twenties and living away from their parents in a small, two bedroom apartment. They’d been dating for about five years and Brandon couldn’t have been happier.

But then they had the accident. Well,  _ Harley _ did. It still wasn’t clear what happened since Harley couldn’t remember the crash and the other driver was dead. Thankfully, there had been a few witnesses who could confirm that the other driver had crashed his car head on into Harley’s and Harley wasn’t at fault.

When they’d called Brandon that Harley was in the hospital, he wasn’t sure his boyfriend was going to make it. But everything had worked out. Mostly.

The day after the accident, Harley too doped up on painkillers to even comprehend what he was being told, a doctor came in and told Brandon that they’d discovered a blood clot in Harley’s leg. 

Brandon had nodded along, not entirely sure what that meant. Even now, two weeks later, he could still remember the way his heart had stopped when the doctor had told him they’d need to amputate.

With Harley out of logical/rational commission, the decision fell to Brandon as his medical proxy as the one who had to make the choice of allowing his boyfriend emergency surgery to amputate his leg at the knee or to hope the clot went away on its own and didn’t kill Harley.

And Brandon, poor Brandon, loved Harley too much to let him die. They’d done the surgery and Brandon had never suspected anything wrong until a few days later when the doctor removed the blanket to walk Harley through what had been done.

The minute Brandon saw his boyfriend’s leg, amputated at the knee, he popped a fucking boner and had to quickly grab his pillow from the floor to cover himself up.

So now, two weeks after he’d discovered he was apparently attracted and aroused by amputees and amputations, Brandon was hiding in the bathroom while the doctor came in to talk to Harley and make sure the surgery site was healing well.

It was cowardly and Brandon couldn’t ignore the guilt churning in his stomach but he just couldn’t bring himself to look Harley in the eye while he had a goddamn hard-on. Especially when he knew Harley was already scared out of his mind.

There was a knock on the bathroom door and for one terrifying moment, Brandon illogically thought it was Harley.

“Mr. Waters? Are you alright?”

Brandon let out a long, quiet sigh, letting his head fall and shoulders slump in relief at the sound of the nurse’s voice.

“I’m fine,” he called, clearing his throat. “I’ll be out in a moment.”

He let out a long, slow breath before turning and unlocking the bathroom door, walking over to take his place in the uncomfortable hospital recliner, pulling his blanket over his lap and smiling at Harley.

“How are you feeling?” he asked gently.

“Tired,” Harley replied. “I haven’t been sleeping well.”

“Yeah, you and me both,” Brandon agreed.

“I just want to go home,” Harley said softly, sounding on the brink of tears. “I just want to go back to normal.”

Brandon was kind enough to not mention the fact that nothing was ever going to be completely normal again, knowing Harley already knew that.

“They said the surgery site is healing nicely,” Brandon commented for lack of anything else to say. “So maybe they’ll let us go home soon.”

Harley was quiet for a bit. “Does it bother you?” he asked quietly.

Brandon frowned. “Does what bother me?”

“The amputation?” Harley whispered, voice shaking slightly. “I-I mean you always leave whenever the doctor comes in to check. I don’t mind moving back in with my parents if it bothers you that much. And if you want to break up, I understand too.”

“No, Harley, it’s not that at all,” Brandon rushed to assure. “It’s not, it’s just…you wouldn’t understand.”

Harley didn’t press and guilt pooled alongside arousal in Brandon’s belly.

………….

When they were finally home and Brandon had helped Harley to bed, successfully hiding his raging erection from the other, Harley curled up in their bed and passed out, pain meds exhausting him alongside the lack of sleep from too many nights in the hospital.

Too riled and aroused for sleep, Brandon slipped away into the bathroom in the hall - the one they didn’t use - and locked the door, rushing to rip his jeans down to his knees.

He moaned quietly, stuffing a fist into his mouth as he furiously stroked himself to the edge, squeezing his eyes closed as he pictured Harley’s amputation.

A chill went down his back, one of arousal, when he dared to picture Harley with four little stumps, body cut down at the elbows and knees. He choked on his moan as he came over his hand.

He stood quietly after that for a long few minutes, breathing heavily before shakily moving to clean up and tuck himself back away.

He wanted Harley dependent, he realized suddenly. Sure, his boyfriend already was but he wanted Harley dependent in a different way. He wanted him  _ obedient. _

Dark thoughts swirled in his mind as Brandon turned and slipped out of the bathroom, moving back to the master bedroom to check and ensure Harley was still asleep.

After all, Brandon had a few calls to make and he couldn’t let Harley find out. Not yet, anyway. He wanted everything to be a surprise for his little slut-to-be.

………………..

It took months to plan. To contact friends and find corpses to mangle in a firey car crash so that they’d be beyond recognition. But in the end, Brandon had everything ready. His and Harley’s wallets and IDs charred in the car crash alongside unrecognizable corpses.

The police would investigate and even though no one could tell who the bodies were, they had the same figure as Harley and Brandon (even right down to one of them having an amputated leg).

Everything was set in place, now all Brandon had to do was get Harley to his new home. He turned away from the large picture window in the living room, moving back to the master bedroom to gently shake Harley awake.

His cock jumped in his pants at the sight of the sheets twisted down around Harley’s ankle, shorts showing off his pretty little stump as he slept. But there was no time for arousal. Brandon had a plan to carry out and he needed to do it now.

“Harley,” he murmured, kneeling behind the other and readying the rag of chloroform. He hadn’t wanted to do that, wake Harley only to drug him into unconsciousness again, but the friend who had provided hm the chloroform had said it would be the best way to make sure it had fully worked.

Harley groaned, shifting slightly. From his position, Brandon saw Harley’s eyelids flutter and then open and as soon as they were open, he moved forward and pressed the rag over Harley’s nose and mouth.

“I know, I know,” he soothed, switching hands on the rag so he could wrap his right arm around Harley’s chest, pinning him. “Shh. Just breathe, baby. I know it’s scary but everything is going to be so much better soon, okay?”

Harley continued to struggle before finally, slowly, going lax in Brandon’s hold. With a sigh, Brandon removed the rag and dropped it into a plastic bag before carrying it over to the backpack on the floor with their current essentials.

After washing his hands and grabbing the bondage tape, he returned to Harley’s side and firmly taped his boyfriend’s arms behind his back. Securing a line of tape over Harley’s mouth as well as taping Harley’s ankle to his thigh and tying both legs together.

His cock was hard and aching in his pants with such close interaction to Harley but Brandon forced himself to ignore the arousal as he carefully picked Harley up and slipped out to the garage, laying Harley down in the trunk of the car and closing it before returning inside to grab anything he needed.

His and Harley’s phones had been lost in the crash - would be lost, Brandon’s friend was letting them get out of town first in his car - so really, all Brandon needed was his backpack of food, water, and money.

His friend already had a house several miles away, more or less off the grid, with a special windowless room in the basement which was soon to be Harley’s.

With a smile, Brandon turned off the lights and ensured the house looked like they’d just gone out for a drive before crashing. He locked the door with the spare key under the mat since his house key was, again, going to be in the crash.

With one final glance towards their home, he turned and got into the car.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
